Peter Linz
and Peter Linz with a Frackle and a Whatnot.]] ]] in ''Muppets From Space]] A native of Georgia, Peter Linz (b. June 28, 1967) began puppeteering at the age of 3. He entertained his first audience (a group of birthday partygoers) at the age of 8 and was bitten by the Muppet bug at age 10. He went on to graduate with a BA in Psychology from the University of Georgia. __TOC__ In 1991, Linz participated in the first O'Neill Puppetry Conference and was hired soon after as a performer for Sesame Street, often assisting and playing various Anything Muppets. Two of his best-known characters, however, emerged on the Disney Channel preschool program Bear in the Big Blue House in the form of a nervous mouse named Tutter and a playful otter named Pip. Linz was later cast as Walter, the newest addition to the Muppet troupe who was introduced in the film The Muppets. After many years as a Sesame regular, Linz inherited the roles of Herry Monster in 2015, and Ernie in 2017. In the latter year, he also began performing several of the classic Muppet characters, Statler, Robin, Link Hogthrob, and Lips. Linz has also created and led workshops in television puppetry under the auspices of the Jim Henson Company in Germany, China, Mexico and the United States. Outside of Henson, Linz and fellow Muppet performer Noel MacNeal have taught the "Beyond the Sock" puppetry workshop, held annually at the University of North Texas. Linz has had great success outside of the Henson universe as well, performing in popular children's series such as Between the Lions (as Theo), The Puzzle Place (Skye), Blue's Room, The Book of Pooh, Cousin Skeeter, It's a Big, Big World (Snook), and Lomax, The Hound of Music (as the title character). Linz performed on stage in the Tony award-winning Broadway musical Avenue Q from 2003-2005 as puppet captain, ensemble member, and understudy for Princeton, Rod, Brian, Nicky, Trekkie Monster, and Bad Idea Bear #1. Muppet credits * Sesame Street: Herry Monster (2015-present), Ernie (2017-present), Osvaldo, el Gruñón (1990s), Howard, Organ Grinder, Chicken Licken, Tyrone, Seagull (Elmo's World), Luke Piewalker, Bacob, Irwin, Saul the Ball, Uncle Ernisimo, Alistair Cookie (assistant), Yo-Yo (puppetry only), Honkers, Bif, Elmo (voice only, Spaghetti Space Chase grand opening ceremony), Additional Muppets * Sesame Street Stays Up Late * It's Not Easy Being Green: Goldfish * A New Baby in My House: Princess Azalea * Yes, I Can * Aliens in the Family: Varch, Elder of the Nertron Galactic Federation, Yukkles, others * Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter, Pip, Jacques the Beaver, Luna (puppetry only), Shadow (puppetry only), Ray the Sun (puppetry only), Big Old Bullfrog * Telling the Truth: Additional Puppeteer * Grover's Travels: A Twiddlebug Girl * Elmopalooza: Additional Puppeteer * Muppets from Space: Miss Piggy (puppetry only), Shakes, Additional Muppets * Count on Sports * Abby in Wonderland * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * The Muppets: Walter, Droop (behind-the-scenes), Singing Food in "Me Party", Mutation, hippie (voice only), Human Walter (voice only) * Muppets Most Wanted: Walter, Manolo Flamingo, Finger-snapping prisoner in "The Big House" number, Baby *The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot: Walter, Angel Marie, Happy Yellow Creature *''The Muppets: Gloria Estefan, Droop, Snowth *The Muppets Take the Bowl: Walter, Robin, Link Hogthrob, Statler, Lips, Snowth *The Muppets Take the O2: Walter, Robin, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Snowth *Brain Games'' (assistant performer) Notes *After production wrapped on Bear in the Big Blue House, Linz kept props of Tutter's entry hall table with lamp, portrait of Grandma Flutter, welcome mat, and the stuffed Kitty.Peter Linz interviewed for the Puppet Tears Podcast on Youtube, 1:17:20 - 1:18:20 Sources External links * Official Site * IMDb * Interviews: NPR (2002), LoHud (2010), accessAtlanta (2011) * BroadwayWorld Photos * Santa Barbara Independent "Muppets in the House for PuppetPalooza: Puppeteer Peter Linz Talks Animating the Beloved Characters" by Michelle Drown, March 1, 2018 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Performers Category:Creature Shop Puppeteers